


关于文先生的炮.友和徐先生的爱人是一对儿的那些事（上）

by ash3093



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3093/pseuds/ash3093





	关于文先生的炮.友和徐先生的爱人是一对儿的那些事（上）

　　文先生的炮.友 0.0

　　文先生一开始注意到他徐先生，是一位练习生前辈某天在路上忽然提起：这个年纪虽小，资历却很老的男孩，和他一样拒绝了名校，而选择了满是艰难险阻的歌手之路。

　　那时候文先生正随着涌动的人群向前行进，听到前辈的话后便将目光在前方那个高大的背影上多停留了三秒。但那个从遥远的彼岸飞越整个太平洋独自来到这个陌生国度的男孩出人意料的敏锐，他停止了和身旁友人流畅的韩国语会话，回过头来环顾人群，轻而易举地捕捉到了文先生未能及时收回的目光，然后勾起他的猫咪唇对着略有些尴尬的文先生绽开了一个温柔友好的笑容。

　　……

　　哦、o mao nim，他文宇直才没有被一个块头几乎是他1.5倍大小的男孩秒到。

　　徐先生的爱人0.1

　　社交达人Mr.Seo花费三十分钟时间从练习生朋友和staff口中得到了那个小可爱的所有资料，然后又花了三分钟时间和文泰一说上话并留下开朗阳光温柔绅士的好弟弟形象（自认为）。

　　在少年时的徐英浩眼中，文泰一是个外表可爱内心温柔性格坚定可靠的哥哥，还是个Omega中少有的能够坦坦荡荡地将自己的第二性别公之于众而不惧外界目光的勇者。作为青春期的alpha尚且短暂的生命中遇到的为数不多的几个能够知晓性别的Omega之一，徐英浩几乎是描着文泰一的轮廓线，画出了他未来的Omega伴侣的理想形象。

　　然而很不幸的是，文泰一他是个传统家庭长大的极端大男子主义的钢铁直男，很早就在朋友圈宣称自己绝对不会和男人谈恋爱。他的理想伴侣是温柔懂事可爱听话娇小可人的Beta女性，勉强能接受性格符合的alpha女孩。

　　徐先生青涩懵懂的初恋，尚未开始就已经破灭了。  
　　

　　文先生的炮.友0.2

　　徐先生成为文先生炮.友的契机，大概是在文先生过完21岁生日后发现自己的发.情期变得更规律但又更频繁激烈的时候吧。

　　文先生21岁才发育完全性腺和信息素腺算是晚熟。

　　其实早在18岁以后他就发现自己的ao朋友们，因为变得难熬的发.情期一个个的陆续都有了恋人或是伴侣，然而体检出未发育完全的他，还在继续领着国家免费发放强制要求未成年注射的抑制剂，一边过着逍遥自在的单身生活，一边悠闲地吃朋友们交往恋爱的瓜。

　　幸灾乐祸吃瓜的报应来得很快。

　　今年公立医院例行体检过后没有再收到抑制剂的文先生，手捧着取代抑制剂发来的一箱短效免标记药剂（6小时内成结内/射标记无效，而且还能避孕哦！）和常规避孕药沉默了。

　　ps:成年人发.情期一个月只有一次，ao做/爱还很快♂乐♀，花点时间来一发就能解决的事情为什么要伤钱伤身呢？所以大多数a和o都会选择在成年后找到固定的恋人（恋爱+ml）/爱人(标记+ml)。

　　但是文先生是一个立志要找一个beta妻子的宇直

　　所以在文先生对未来的规划中

　　找一个alpha解决生理需求这种事，不存在的

　　那么，文先生又是如何拥有一个炮.友的呢？

他又是如何落入真香定律的呢？

　　这……我不太好总结

　　一切大概是从文先生刚脱离‘未成年’范围的那个夏天开始

　　北温带的夏日夜晚并不闷热，文先生走出恒温的房间来到了宿舍楼的楼顶——时值发.情期的文先生虽然注射了抑制剂平静了躁动的身体，但还是因为发.情期期间过于旺盛的精力而失眠了。

　　在那里他遇到了正45度角仰望星空的徐先生。

　　哎——不错，可以一起唠嗑的人有了

　　文先生问徐先生为什么大晚上不睡觉跑这晾着

　　徐先生幽幽地转过头看他，我喜欢的人他不喜欢我，我很伤心。

　　‘那就努力变成他喜欢的样子呗’文先生还挺乐意当知心哥哥的。

　　谁知徐先生闻言后更忧郁了，他落寞的低头抱膝，‘我和他喜欢的类型完全相反。’

　　‘……’文先生不知道该如何安慰这位情路坎坷的弟弟，他只能默默陪着他在天台上吹了几十分钟的冷风。

　　

　　文先生的炮.友0.3

　　同样喜欢夜里出来活动、同样喜欢天台的徐先生渐渐成为了文先生难得的无所不谈的好朋友。当然其实徐先生和许多人都能聊的来，但是文先生因为年龄在同期练习生中偏大的原因其实很难找到能和自己平等对话又能跟上自己思路的人。

　　徐先生是个例外，年少离家的他见多识广，风趣幽默，温柔知性，有足够的阅历也足够的成熟，能充分理解文先生的想法与烦恼，文先生甚至能和他一起畅谈理想和未来。

　　作为三观很合的好友两人的爱好也很相似

　　他们时常一起购物、一起饮食、一起外出游玩。

　　这期间文先生对徐先生“无所不能”人设的认识越来越深刻。

　　因为徐先生总能在出行前就规划好所有的一切，让他不用操任何的心，文先生很惊讶每一个他感兴趣的周边景点的有关信息徐先生都了解的比他这个本地人更多更广。

　　这让生活在一群孩子中总是作为做决定的那个人的文先生觉得很新奇，但也并不反感。相反，他还挺享受的。

　　当时他完全没有想到有一天他会为自己此刻的想法感到万分后悔。

　　

　　文先生的炮.友0.4

　　  
　 成年后的ao需要的抑制剂的浓度要高于未成年时，而文先生很不幸的是需要极高浓度抑制剂的那一小部分。

　　自成年以来，他前前后后共换了四个牌子的抑制剂，但不论哪一种，都不能完全抑制他的发.情期。

　　这一次，他入手的新品种貌似是个坑。

　　这是一个巧合

　　不怎么美妙的巧合

　　远离城镇的荒无人烟的海边别墅，糟糕的天气和糟糕的时间点，再加上失效的抑制剂，再没有什么比这更糟的了。

　　文先生第一次后悔听从徐先生的建议。

　　他们来到这个‘偏僻安静’、‘风景优美’的沙滩等待日出，却遇上了最狗血的桥段。

　　文先生此刻多希望徐先生是个Omega，这样他们的友谊就不会因为这尴尬的局面产生什么破危机。

　　再不济，是个beta也还行啊，至少可以送他去医院

　　然而，徐先生，他居然是个大A。

　　这下可好，孤A寡O，想不干柴烈火都不行。

　　所幸徐先生是个不愿趁人之危的君子，他站在客卧门外焦急的询问文先生的情况，说救护车到这里至少需要一个小时，然后又说文先生要是有需要随时可以叫他进去，他不介意当他临时的‘抑制剂’。

　　此时凌晨两点，窗外的浪涛声和门口徐先生的紧张的呼吸声在文先生耳中都无比清晰。

　　文先生正与他的本能作着激烈的抗争，而门外的呼吸声时刻提醒着他——离他几步远的地方有个alpha，年轻新鲜活力健康的大A。

　　WTF！文泰一暴躁地挥拳，却恰好砸到了床头立着的行李箱，沉重的行李箱倒下发出的声音几乎震动了整栋房屋。

　　门外正担惊受怕着的alpha几乎是在声音响起的那一刻打开了门——他以为文先生忍耐不住把自己摔在了墙上地板上或者任何一个能碰断他自己细胳膊腿儿的地方。

　　嗅到alpha信息素的那一刻，文先生意识到自己彻底完了。

　　接下来发生的就像最俗套的ao小说所描写的那样，甜美的Omega难耐的发出邀请，而同样难耐的alpha欣然接受。

　　之后的时间里文先生充分了解了徐先生Chicago monster称号的由来

　　并不仅仅因为食量个子和力量。

　　‘完了，我怕是要废了’

　　初体验

　　可怜的文先生就被各种意义上地开发出了身体的极限。

　　  
　　

　　TBC


End file.
